Pendant
by littleprincess27
Summary: It's just one of those moments when you have nothing more to say, you smile and wipe the tears off your face. /UNREQUITED LOVE/


I get up from my bed. I wipe the residues off my eyes. Today is a very big day, not just for the man I loved ever since I laid my eyes on but for the entire world. I look around my room and my eyes lay upon our group picture. There was I holding his hand as he held mine on my right was our favorite blonde who is now one of the most respected people in our land. My eyes strayed beside that photograph and I saw an envelope. An invitation that had my name on it I feel like a knife has been embedded on my chest.

I made my way to my bath room, I bathe, I cleansed myself, and I tried to be happy because everybody else is. But somehow, I cannot get myself to smile despite knowing that he deserves someone else, someone better than I am, someone much more worthy to bear his children, someone more respectable to bear his name.

I look at myself in the mirror and a huge wave of memories came rushing back.

* * *

"_What is it Sasuke-kun?" I look at him. He just stiffens at the sound of my voice._

"_We have to talk" I follow him; he refuses to say a word to me or to spare me a glance._

"_What is it?"_

"_Sakura, do you love me?" I stared at him, he was looking down._

"_Of-Of course I do!" my voice was cracking due to the tension._

"_Then, forget everything about us... everything about me." I stand in shock with tears threatening to fall from my eyes._

"_Why Sasuke? What's going on?" I hold his arm, and I force him to face me. I hold his cheek attempting to make him have eye contact with me. But it's no use_

"_Just forget it, Sakura! Go find someone else!" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_My tears fell, I clench the pendant hanging from the valley of my chest. I don't know how, but my feet led me on my way home. I slumped my aching body on my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night, just like the night when he broke my heart for the very first time. The next morning I woke up, I got myself up and went to work, rumors spread like wildfire in the forest, everyone knew that we parted ways. But there was a detail that I did not fully comprehend_

"_didn't you hear? Uchiha broke up with her because he's marrying that girl from the flower shop"_

_Then it hit me, they were talking a lot, they were sent out on missions, Her best friend made remarks how incredibly gentle her love was. IT ALL MADE SENSE NOW._

_I ran, ran far far away only to be reunited to our training grounds. The training grounds where he told me that he loves me, the place where he said that he would fight for me and that he would be th man to make me happy._

"_shannaroo!" I gave it all I had, I punched that piece of land that soon became broken, shattered into pieces. Just like my heart and his promises. I just let it all out, I practically destroyed everything because of the pain he caused. I stop because I sense a very familiar chakra,I turn around to see the source of my agony. Onyx eyes were locked on mine. I held the pendant on my chest and took it off. I went up to him and grabbed his hand. I placed the piece of jewelry on his palm. _

_It's just one of those moments when you have nothing else to say and you just smile and wipe your tears away from your face. I walked away from him. I reached home to be greeted with an invitation. _

* * *

I put my makeup and my dress on. A stoic expression was plastered on my face, I am ANBU after all, emotions destroy your purpose. I was seated next to our old mentor, he was looking at me with pity.

"Kakashi, stop staring"

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

I see her enter, her long cascading wedding gown bore his clan's symbol. She reached him, she smiled at him and he looked at her with longing and love. It was agonizing.

Everything is supposed to end now.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"if there is anyone in this hall who thinks that this couple should not be wed, speak now!"

I stayed silent.

"very well. I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha. You may now kiss the bride"

I stare at them, my tears deceive me by falling down my cheeks. Slowly I made my way to the newly wed couple. I hand them my gift and I bid my goodbyes.

Since when did it hurt so much to lose someone you've loved ever since? I wanted to say a lot of things to him, I wanted to slap his face and I wanted to murder him. But that will never happen. They looked at me I looked back and I said

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

* * *

Wrote this because I'm too depressed right now. :( girls, if you know in your heart that you love him and he promised to wait, and he didn't? how would you feel? :(

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS NOT MINE.

**littleprincess27 needs a hug. no flames!:(**


End file.
